Doran Schematic
Basic Info The Doran Schematic has *1 Storm Tactic Slot containing 1 Upgradable Components. *2 Custom Slots with 3 Sub-Slots that may equipped from a pool of 4 Upgradable Components. *3 Class Slots with 9 Sub-Slots that may equipped from a pool of 29 Upgradable Components. Schematic Summary Component Slots Storm Tactic ---- Custom ---- Class ---- Slot Compatibility Update History *The gained the ( R ) Heroic Zombifier via a WCP during Zombie Invasion ( Oct 13, 2016 ) *The Doran Schematic gained the Fracture Rounds component via the Event Shop during Operation: Omega ( Jun 23, 2016 ) *The gained the ( R ) High Density Plating via Lv90 Challenge Base Arms Cache in the G. U. of May 31, 2016. *The gained the ( U ) High Density Plating via Lv90 Challenge Base Arms Cache in the G. U. of May 31, 2016. *The gained the ( R ) Coolant Chamber via Lv90 Challenge Base Arms Cache in the G. U. of May 31, 2016. *The gained the ( U ) Coolant Chamber via Lv90 Challenge Base Arms Cache in the G. U. of May 31, 2016. *The gained the ( R ) Shell Loader via Lv90 Challenge Base Arms Cache in the G. U. of May 31, 2016. *The gained the ( U ) Shell Loader via Lv90 Challenge Base Arms Cache in the G. U. of May 31, 2016. *The gained the ( R ) Demolition Rounds via Lv90 Challenge Base Arms Cache in the G. U. of May 31, 2016. *The gained the ( U ) Demolition Rounds via Lv90 Challenge Base Arms Cache in the G. U. of May 31, 2016. *The gained the ( R ) Uranium Payload via Lv90 Challenge Base Arms Cache in the G. U. of May 31, 2016. *The gained the ( U ) Uranium Payload via Lv90 Challenge Base Arms Cache in the G. U. of May 31, 2016. *The Doran Schematic gained the Uranium Payload component via Gear Store in the Game Update of Mar 29, 2016. *The Doran Schematic gained the Coolant Chambers component via Gear Store in the Game Update of Mar 29, 2016. *The Doran Schematic gained the Shell Loader component via Gear Store in the Game Update of Mar 01, 2016. *The Doran Schematic reorganized various Sub-Slots in the Game Update of Mar 01, 2016. *The Doran Schematic renamed the Utility Slot to Class Slot in the Game Update of Mar 01, 2016. *The Doran Schematic gained the Make It Rain component via the Event Shop during Operation: Aftermath *The Doran Schematic was introduced via the Workshop during Operation: Aftermath ( Jan 21, 2016 ) *No Further Updates. Additional Information *The Doran Schematic has NO Lost Tech Components. *The Doran Schematic has 1 Epic Tech Components *The Doran Schematic has 33 Limited Tech Components **Including 6 Uncommon Limited Tech. **Including 6 Rare Limited Tech. Trivia *The is available in Workshop upon unlocking Doran. *The has NO native Components, all component's Availability is Restricted. *The contains 2 components in the Class Orders slot which are found on every schematic that share this slot. **These 2 components are Take Aim & Heroic Zombifier. Related Pages External Links *Kixeye Forum ( 01/07/16 ) - Operation: Aftermath - ( Official ) - Event Briefing *Kixeye Forum ( 03/24/16 ) - WrongThinker Thinks #06 - Components: Building a Better Unit (Part II) - ( Official ) Gallery Design_Icons.jpg Navigation Category:Vehicle Schematic Category:A to Z